Weeds cause tremendous global economic losses by reducing crop yields and lowering crop quality. In the United States alone, agronomic crops must compete with hundreds of weed species. In particular, barnyardgrass, broadleaf weeds and sedges cause extensive economic losses.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,280,007 discloses certain sulfamoyl urea herbicides. However, that patent does not specifically disclose the compound of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a compound which is highly effective for controlling undesirable plant species.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for controlling undesirable plant species.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description thereof set forth below.